Disney League: Prologue
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Eagle, an aspiring Pokemon enters his first Pokemon tournament in his hometown. Little did he know he's in or a little surprise, which lead him to discovering a new region...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


***sigh* Another day, another review. *drinks hot chocolate* Let's see what reviews are in...guest review. Sonic can move at the speed of light in his normal form. Just look at this yahoo an-*facepalm*Goddammit. This guy didn't read the bottom part of that fic fully, otherwise he would've known i only counted Sonic's skills in his canon games, and Sonic X is a tv show. And why the heck would he use Yahoo Answers as a source?**

**Joe Sweetstone (OC): *walks in* raging Sonic fanboy?**

**Yup. It's hard to make good arguments if you're a raging fanboy. I can tell by the way the guy writes this he doesn't have that much shit to argue with.**

**Joe: really?**

**You know you're arguing with a raging fanboy, when the only thing with front caps is something copy-pasted.**

**Joe: good point. I thought Sonic was faster than Rainbow, i mean he can break the sound barrier in a second.**

**You're confusing speed with acceleration.**

**Joe: what?**

**I'll tell you later. Anyways, this is the prologue for a new Disney and Pokemon crossover. Go! Pokemon! So, enjoy. I own very little of anything you see here. And Princess Sofia is from Sofia the First.**

* * *

Disney League: Prologue

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle! Greninja wins! The victory goes to Eagle of Jakarta!" yelled the referee before the crowd burst into cheers.

It was the Indonesian Open PokeCup. Trainers from all over the globe come to its capital: Jakarta, and battle it out in a Knock-Out format tournament to see who's the most powerful. There are many different tournaments out there, but why is this one so important?

Because a member of a region's Elite Four is watching the tournament.

As of now, the fan favorite of the tournament was Mahesa Mohammad Abhiprama. AKA Sea Eagle, or simply Eagle. Why? He was the only trainer from the host country to make it to the Quarter Finals. And after defeating a trainer from London, England, and another from Rio, Brazil, he finally made his way to the finals, against a European trainer.

He walked over to his family so he could talk to them for a little while.

"Great Job, kiddo!" said his mother. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom." he replied.

"This ain't over yet, son." said his father. "You still have the finals. When you get out there, I want you to try your best and make us even prouder, got it champ?"

"You got it, dad." he answered.

"You better not lose, okay?" said his older sister.

"We're counting on you." said his YOUNGER sister.

"I promise." he replied.

And just like that he walked back into the field of battle once more to gain his final victory. But the question is: Can he? And who is his final opponent? Let's find out.

The referee stepped to the middle of the field, and began announcing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the PokeCup FINALS!"

The crowd cheered wildly as he announced. An entire soccer stadium was filled with audiences, like the one you'd see in a Pokemon League match, only smaller.

"In the east side of the field!" he continued "Reining from Indonesia, 14 years old, 106 pounds of pure Trainer spirit and talent, here it is! Sea Eagle!"

And then the crowd chanted his name over and over as he stepped into the field, with the 2013 Killer Instinct main theme playing in the background. Even though he didn't request it all, it was actually chosen by the committee.

"And in the west side of the field!" the referee continued, again "Reining from the European kingdom of Enchancia, 8 years old and only 68 pounds! The trainer of royalty! The princess of Pokemon! The "First"! Here she is! Princess Sofia Alexander-Balthazar!"

And as she stepped into the field, the crowd were both surprised and amazed as they cheered for the young, 8 year old trainer. She had a fair skin, wavy auburn hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple tee, a white skirt, black shorts, and a pair of white glowing shoes. And she also has a tiara. Standing right on her shoulder was a Mawile. As the two went up to their stations at the edge of the battle field, a small platform appeared in front of them with six Pokeball holders, and a light screen in front of their faces…well, not that close.

The two placed their six Pokemon on to the holder, allowing the computer to analyze each other's team. And here's the result.

Eagle's team: Greninja, Talonflame, Ampharos, Garchomp, Lucario, Gardevoir

Sofia's team: Zebstrika, Azumarill, Delphox, Gourgeist, Mawile, Dragonite.

"This team looks kinda menacing." said Eagle. "I can tell her mega's definitely the Mawile, but why the Gourgeist?" he then looked to the other side of the field, and saw that she looked worried. He can tell why. His team has four potential Megas, the question is which one will mega evolve? But looking at her face, he can tell she's confused at the Ampharos.

The two finally decided their leading Pokemon for the battle, and quickly got ready.

"Alright, trainers. Get ready to battle!" said the referee. "In t-minus 3…2…1…"

(Battle BGM: Pokemon Origins – Champion theme)

"GO!" yelled the two trainer as the threw their Pokeballs to the air. Their Pokemon broke out of their Pokeballs as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Ampharos, Thunderbolt!" commanded Eagle. His Ampharos blasted a high amount of lightning right at her Dragonite. The Pokemon quickly took to the skies and avoided the attack before countering it with a Dragon Rush.

Soon after, the battle was changed. It was Garchomp vs Zebstrika. The Land Shark Pokemon tried slashing down Zebstrika with a Dragon Claw, only to have it countered with a Flame Charge.

The battle raged on, Pokemon after Pokemon fought. Sofia's Azumarill defeated by Eagle's Gardevoir, who fell to the Delphox. She was then avenged by Greninja, and as the battle progresses, Greninja was defeated by the Gourgiest, who taken down Talonflame. But then, Mawile's Mega Evolution was able to let her destroy the Scorching Pokemon. The battle went on wildly.

And pretty soon after, Mawile's Sucker Punch took down the Ampharos, sending him flying backwards.

"Ampharos!" yelled Eagle. It was no use, Ampharos had already fainted. He took a look at the stadium screen, and saw the two teams, both with one Pokemon left. Eagle thought he would've won this one, but that Mawile effortlessly took down two Pokemon down. Mega Mawile is one dangerous Pokemon.

"Looks like I'm gonna win!" said Sofia.

"Well, guess what…" said Eagle. "This ain't over yet!"

"Well, bring it on then!" yelled Sofia. "I'm ready!"

"Let's do this." said Eagle. "Lucario!" he yelled as he sent his final Pokemon out.

Out of the Pokeball comes out Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, roaring loudly with pride as the crowd cheered.

"I'm gonna guess this is your Mega." said Sofia.

"Definitely." said Eagle. He then activated his Mega Ring. The Mega Stone within Lucario's chest glowed brightly, and he transformed. A bright blue aura ball surrounded him in the process. After it clears off, Mega Lucario revealed itself, ready for battle.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Eagle. "Lucario! Metal Claw!"

And so, the Lucario jumped up high, his claws, extending to a good length, and are metalized. He then slashes the Mawile with both hands. However, she survived.

"Not good enough!" said Sofia.

"Lucario! Get outta there!" commanded Eagle.

Lucario quickly forced himself back, however, Mawile caught it with her two big jaws. Upon her trainer's command, she swing Lucario around before slamming him to the ground with a high amount of force.

Play Rough.

Unfortunately, Mawile's high attack harshly weakened Lucario. He tried to get up, but he took too much damage from that one attack. He did however got back up, but it didn't look like he'll survive the next attack.

"Lucario! Bone Rush!" commanded Eagle. And so, the blue jackal created a light bone staff and charged at Mawile.

"You're not wearing her down!" said Sofia. "Mawile, use Sucker Punch!" and so, Mawile struck as well.

The two clashed repeatedly with their attacks. They were both were trying to get the upper hand to see who will finish who off, and as they kept striking, the crowd was right at the edge of their seats from the tension of the battle. As Mawile's Sucker Punches failed at getting Lucario, since he could detect the surprise, he repeatedly smacked her with the staff, leaving her vulnerable to a lot of damage before smacking her back to where she started.

"Now Lucario! AURA SPHERE!"

And with that command, Lucario blasted a ball of aura straight at Mawile with high speed. Upon contact, the ball exploded. A whine of pain could be heard from the Pokemon, and as the explosion cleared, she fell down on her stomach.

"What!?" said Sofia.

"Mawile is unable to battle! Lucario wins! The victory goes to Eagle of Jakarta!" yelled the referee.

The crowd cheered at the outcome of the battle. Eagle hugged his Lucario as the two celebrated their well-earned victory on the tournament, their very first tournament. Meanwhile, Sofia picked up her Mawile, and rubbed her head as she carried her back Sofia's family. Well, Sofia's family, and a certain special woman.

"It's okay, Sofia, you did your best." said her mother.

"What matters is you didn't give up. You've made it this far without our help! That's amazing!" said her father.

"Thanks mom, dad." she replied.

"So, is he the one?" asked the mysterious lady.

"Definitely." said Sofia. "Come on! Let's go get him!"

Then Sofia, and the lady, went up to Eagle, who was celebrating with his family.

"Excuse me?" said Sofia. "Sorry for interrupting. But, I just wanna say, that was a good battle."

"Definitely." said Eagle. "And who's this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the lady. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, one of the Elite Four for the Disney Region. The Disney League is looking for powerful trainers to promote our region to so they can participate in the Disney League. And we'd like to invite you. Will you accept?"

Upon hearing this, he was surprised. He didn't know what do, since this was a really big and sudden offer, but after looking back at his parents, who both nodded with encouragement, he felt reassured at his next choice.

"Challenge accepted!"

"Good. I'll be seeing you at the Disney Region." said Elsa. "Stay safe, Eagle." she then walked away from the five with Sofia as they continued their celebration.

* * *

**Joe: kinda short, but not a bad start.**

**Trust me, the rest of the fanfic would be better.**

**Joe: i still don't get all that stuff about speed you explained to me.**

**Makes sense. You wanna know how to confuse a fanboy who's obsessed with all things badass?**

**Joe: how?**

**Just say science.**

**Joe: wha?...**

**Exactly.**

**Joe: ...oh.**

**Yeah. So, by the way, up next is either my new story idea, or Fight Night 3.**

**Joe: you did the research already?**

**Well why did you think it took me a while to post Fight Night 2?**

**Joe: well that explains it.**

**In fact, i'm currently doing research for 3 Fight Nights.**

**Joe: what the fu-**

**I know. So, please review. PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Joe: and don't forget to answer the poll on his profile about Fight Night 3!**


End file.
